needformadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Need For Madness Suspected Personnel
This page features several people who have been accused (and caught) of causing problems on Need For Madness Multiplayer. Though this list is rather large, there are actually a very small amount of people who have caused real damage to the game, such as resetting a server. Apart from that, the vandalism the occur are usually divided into hacking, spamming, impersonating, code thieves, and password leakers. Hackers Hackers are people that gain unauthorized access to other's accounts, usually without knowlage of the password before. They also have the ability to increase or decrease car's stats by will. The most known (and infamous) is "bob", a hacker that is often seen with a flying MASHEEN (before he was banned). The list is as follows: *bob (New nickname is: Nakedbob) he is also banned *BADASS *SkyBullet/SKYBULLET/skybullet/Skybullet *Vaibhav(SkyBullet's friend) *Prakash(SkyBullet) *name (SkyBullet) *potatoman22 *GOD3.0(he hacks people just to say over and over "fu.ck me") if u see him run or he will hack you *devil2.5 *Glider@A7x Spammers Spammers are people that do not actually play on games/social boards, but instead promote their products, such as songs, websites, and opnions. In modern pop culture, this term has expanded to any post (which is usually repeated) that insults or annoys the reader. These usually include direct verbal attacks against other players, or constant flooding of nonsense words. A good example is SkyBullet's motto, "INDIA IS THE BEST!" which has caused some racism in the community. The list is as follows: *GOD2.5 *NICKN@ME (As seen in this video) (Same person as SkyBullet) *Skybullet/SkyBullet/SKYBULLET/skybullet *Nicknamee(Used by both BADASS and SkyBullet) *n00bb(Same person as BADASS) *internet_troll(same person as SkyBullet) *null(his trolling actually causes the WHOLE room to refresh just by saying null alot of times!) *Mars505(occasionally) *TheChamp(ocassionally) *G@YL0RD/G@YLORD(Same person as BADASS) *F@GL0RD/F@GLORD(Same person as BADASSd) *devil2.5 (spams n1gger and trols every1) *Nickname121(occasionally) *Glider@A7x *131abarth *Ur2Slow4Me (Despite the fact that hes a pretty good NFMM player, he calls practically EVERYONE a noob) *Name (Rumored to be Skybullet) *mars505 *D*UCHEBAG *SPAM_KING *OMARWALY *F@GGET *DARKONE (occasionally) *JESUS1.0 *NICKNAM (occassionally) IMPERSONATORS: Impersonators are people who use a well-known's player's name and uses it to confuse people into believing that it is the real player. Impersonators will usually spam and use vulgar language, it is thus extremely advised to not mistake an impersonator for a real player. Though most victims are unregistered people, registered people are also reported to have been impersonated (By slightly altering the name). *Lol2@MW(SkyBullet) *Wolf@MW(the impersonator has since left this name) (dion/formula) *wishyut (impersonates Bookbay) *NFMLH1 *Shax800 (impersonates Shax700) *Shax900000 *BAD@SS *GOD3.0 *SkyBullet (Imposters nearly everyone, and does a good job with it.) (Puts a space in front of names) *1nsano(Done by both BADASS and SkyBullet) (impersonates Omar Waly *lnsano (the first letter is a "L" NOT an "I" ) (Done by skybullet, badass and devil2.5) *blade (the L is actually an i) (done by devil2.5) *the-busterZX (done by devil1.5) *devil2.5 (impersonates everyone,either mimics one of their letters with a look alike,or msneaks in a . after the name) *Glider@A7x *Mike. (with the dot) (same as GOD) (impersonates Mike458) *Bookh (impersonates Bookbay) *Book (impersonates Bookbay) *Book_1 (impersonates Bookbay) *Book2 (impersonates Bookbay) *R.Kurien ( with the space and done by bob. You can recognize him as he trolls a lot with this name ) Code Thieves Code thieves is someone who hacks into a player's account and takes the password for their own. The account then thus falls to the hacker. Codes can also be stolen via trickery (such as advertising for extras), threat, and so on. Most of these people fall into the Hackers group as well. *EliteRacer-V3 (account has been deactivated) *HOTWHEELS *DARKONE *SAFWAN *NICKNAM *Detour (He makes Seba.A.Cares' cars public) Password Leakers Password Leakers are people to leak other people's passwords to the public, causing the victim to lsoe total control over their account. Not unlike Code Theives, these people also gain passwords through usually "dirty" ways. They are not nessacarily hackers, but can also be grouped in as well. *ghostrider *Phantom *GOD3.0 *NICKNAM ''BANNED PLAYERS'': These player's accounts are banned, and no longer valid on Need For Madness Multiplayer. If a banned player were to join a room, they would be kicked out instantly. All their cars have been deleted as well. *BADASS *EliteRacer-V3 *bob (without a capital B) Category:Need For Madness Multiplayer Features